Afterwords part 1
by Ramival1689
Summary: After the events with the rats, blue foxes, and the hunters, can the Farthing creatures finally find peace? r&r! I don't own aofw
1. Chapter 1

AFTERWORDS

It was quiet. A warm breeze caused a few dry autumn leaves to stir. But other than that, it was quiet. Shadows loomed across the floor of a cave. The breeze echoed off the cave walls, causing an eerie, mournful sound.

Sitting in the center of the cave was a young blue vixen, her bushy tail wrapped around her paws. Her fur was somewhat ruffled from the breeze. Her bright yellow eyes darted around the cave, warily. Suddenly, her ears pricked as the sound of paw steps approached her. The blue vixen leapt to her paws with a snarl. "Who's there," she barked, her hackles raised. Then, she relaxed as familiar scent filled her nostrils. At that same instant, an older blue vixen stepped out of the shadows, ears flattened to her skull, irritated. "It's only me, Russet," the older vixen growled coldly.

Embarrassed, Russet allowed her fur to lie flat. "Sorry, Auntie," she mumbled. The older vixen was her aunt, Lady Blue.

Lady Blue ignored her apology and muttered "We will leave as soon as the sun rises." The old vixens gaze was full of longing, and Russet knew very well what her aunt was longing for: revenge. That's what she had wanted ever since Scarface was killed, since they left White Deer Park. While Russet wanted vengeance for all the pain the Farthing Wood creatures had caused the blue foxes, she was worried that her aunt was a little obsessed. That was all she ever talked about: avenging Scarfaces death.

Now here they were, returning to start a battle that, as far as Lady Blue was concerned, was long overdue. And Lady Blue had quite a long list of the creatures she wanted dead ( she'd told Russet the other day).Including her son, Ranger.

Russet curled her lip ever so slightly as she thought of her traitorous cousin. After his father's death, he left the blue fox clan. AND he took a red vixen as his mate, who also happened to be the farthing wood leader's daughter, Charmer, she believed that was her name. It was a horrid shock.

Lady Blue interrupted her thoughts as she said harshly "I need for you to gather everyone up, and prepare. We will be leaving very soon." She glanced at the mouth of the cave, from which she could see sunlight beginning pouring in. The reason Lady Blue asked Russet to do everything was because she trusted her the most out of all the other blue foxes. Even more than her own daughter, Leaper, which caused a lot of jealousy.

Russet nodded and walked to the mouth of the cave. Before she could leave, though, Lady Blue, in a voice that was sugar-sweet, murmured "And Russet, dear, I have an important job for you to do once we get back to White Deer Park." Her velvety voice made Russet a bit uncomfortable, that meant she had a plan that would involve some deadly tricks. Tricks that meant some blue foxes would not survive.

However, she nodded. Even as she left, she could hear Lady Blue's crazed, triumphant howl "We will kill them! That Farthing wood filth will DIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Afterwords chapter 2**

by ~roamerfromaofw

Afterwards Chapter 2  
>"MEASLEY!" Weasel screamed. Her eyes blazed with anger as she stormed towards the small burrow where she and her family resided. She was holding Cleo and Fido by their arms, who both looked a little nervous.<p>

Fido was dripping wet from when he fell into the pond, startled by his mothers shriek (Weasel had gone searching for food, and to visit Fox. She stayed to chat with Vixen then left to hunt). Cleo was covered with thorns; she was frightened as well by her mother's cry.

"Measley!" Weasel screeched again.

At the sound of her voice, Measley raced out of some of the undergrowth that surrounded their home. "You found them," he exclaimed in relief.

"No thanks to you, twerp!" snarled Weasel.

"But I was looking for them, too," Measley protested.  
>_<p>

Lady Blue inhaled deeply as the blue fox clan quietly slipped through the fence that surrounded the parks border.

This is the only reason I'm alive, she told herself as she pulled her body through the wooden fence. She gazed at the forest, memories flooding back to her mind. Dark, bitter memories.

She was so overwhelmed by this dark feeling that she hardly noticed when Russet bounded over to her. "Auntie," she said, almost hesitantly. Lady Blue whipped around. "WHAT," she snapped. Her niece took one step back.

"Y-you said you wanted to s-speak to me once w-we arrived," she stammered.

"Ah, yes," Lady Blue nodded calmly, despite her earlier aggression. "It's a very important job, "she added."I don't know anyone else whom I could trust with this."

Russets ears pricked with interest. Before Lady Blue could begin, she glanced around at the other blues, who were sniffing the forest floor. "We must speak in private," she said in a hushed voice.

Lady Blue led Russet to a clearing, not too far from the others, but just out of hearing range. Russet sat directly in front of her aunt, her eyes slits.

"Now then," Lady Blue began. "The job I'm about to give you will require all of your cunning, Russet. And caution," she added in a somewhat blunter tone. Russet leaned forward, her ears pounding with excitement.

Lady Blue growled "I want you to spy on the farthing wood lot. Pretend to become one of them, and gather important information. You will do this for a month, then, on the final day, you will lead us to fight them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ok, here's the deal. If you have read this story on dA, then then erase all that you have read. Me, being idiot that I am, forgot to save the chapters before deactivating my account. So, expect entirely new chapters. Besides that, I noticed few plot errors. The story will be a bit different. Anyhoo, enjoy!

"You want me to do _what__?" Trip cried, stopping dead in his tracks. Russet rounded on him, her ears flattened._

_"Oh, hush up! Do you want the whole forest to know we've returned?" His cousin snapped._

_The two had separated from the rest of the tribe to scout ahead, to check that their former home was still intact, and to carry out the start of Russets mission. But, Trip had just learned her plan of how to get there._

_ "They'll find out soon, anyway! How will it look if blue vixen from Scarface's tribe just shows up?"_

_"They won't, if handled correctly."_

_"Russet…"_

_"No. I told you. Make it look as though I was brutally attacked."_

_Trip scoffed. "What's your story going to be?"_

_Russet was suddenly quiet. She hadn't thought that far ahead. But she was saved from having to come up with an answer at the sound of a twig snapping. "Did you hear that?"_

_…_

_Dash had been racing through the bushes, searching for Plucky. But of course, with his leader duties, he seldom had time for games anymore. He still had a big mess to clean up after the rats._

_Just as she made a sharp turn, two blue foxes arguing caught her eye. Wait, __blue__?_

_The young hare quickly skidded to a halt, and took cover behind a thick gorse bush. A bit too close for her liking, but at least she could hear what they were saying. And what she heard terrified her._

_Dash hadn't been alive when Scarface lived, but she'd heard enough stories._

_I must tell Plucky! __She thought. _

_She began to back away, her heart hammering against her chest. But her hind leg betrayed her. The twig snapped beneath her weight. That was all it took._

_The vixen had asked her companion if he had heard the snap. The fox shook his head._

_With that, the pair crept closer to the bush. Panic over took her mind._

_Acting on pure impulse, Dash burst past them both, and took off like a bullet._

_…._

_Russet and Trip froze as the mass of brown fur hurled past them, and fled. Then Trip cried "It must be a Farthing hare!"_

_"It must have heard us!" Russet exclaimed. Without another word, she sprung after the hare._

_Trip hurried after his cousin._

_"What are you doing," He hissed as he caught up to her. _

_"It's a Farthing hare, you fool!" She growled, her eyes fixed upon the hare. "It'll probably tell Fox everything! Then the whole operation will be for nothing!"_

_Trip fell silent at that._

_The chase continued. The forest was a mere blur of green and brown._

_ Things appeared to be going in Dash's favor. The foxes were beginning to tire, but her energy was still in full supply, fueled by her fear._

_Russets tongue was lolling from her mouth. This was the fastest she'd had to run ever since they'd left White Deer Park._

_Trip panted "This'll get us nowhere! We have to outsmart the stupid thing!" An unspoken message passed between them._

_Russet carefully stopped, already certain of what Trip had in mind._

_…._

_Dash's seemingly boundless energy was beginning to dwindle. Her powerful legs were starting to ache. She wanted to stop, if only for a moment. Her pace began to slow.__ NO__, she thought. __Must… keep going._

_The fox still running after her was slower, but persistent. _

_Suddenly, the blue vixen she thought had abandoned the chase was racing towards her. She stopped for a fraction of a second, but it was the stop the foxes had apparently been hoping for._

_The next thing she knew, the fox knocked her on her side, and the vixen pinned her down, a both paws planted on Dash's shoulder._

_Before saying anything, the three took a few moments to catch their breath._

_Finally, Dash whimpered "W-what are you going to with me?"_

_"Shut up," Trip puffed. His chest was heaving, and several twigs were caught in his fur. The hare wasn't even worth it, and if they scared her badly enough, she likely wasn't going to tell. What did Russet want with her so badly?_

_Russet smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, dear. We have a special purpose for you. What's your name?"_

_The hare stammered "D-d-d-d-Dash."_

_"Hello, Dash. My name's Russet, and that's my cousin, Trip."_

_"What do you want with me," Dash whispered._

_"A question or two."_

_"That's it?" Dash asked, looking hopeful._

_Russets smile broadened. "Yes."_

_Trip narrowed his eyes, already guessing what Russet intended on doing to the hare._

_Russets voice lowered slightly. "I want you to answer truthfully, only a yes or no. Are you a Farthing animal?"_

_"Yes," Dash murmured._

_"Are you close friends with the Farthing leader?"_

_"Yes," the trembling hare repeated._

_Russet hesitated, processing what Dash had told her. Then she smiled again. "Thank you, Dash. You have been most helpful."_

_Dash squeaked "Does that mean I can go?"_

_Russet tipped her head slightly. "Y-no." Before the creature had a chance to protest, the vixen plunged her head down, sinking her teeth into the hare's neck._

_There was a faint yelp, and then it was over._

_Russet lifted her head, blood staining the front of her mouth._

_"What did you do that for? They'll realize that she's missing! They'll search for her and find us!" Trip barked._

_"That's exactly what I'm hoping for."_

_**So, guys, what do you think? Yes, I know I killed off Dash, but without a little sadness, what makes it a good story? Please R & R to tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Lady Blue stared at Russet as though she'd lost her marbles while the younger vixen explained her plan, and how Dash's body was going to help. Russet, on the other hand, looked entirely confident and almost smug.

When she finished, Lady Blue was quiet. She looked at Dash's bloody body, then at Russet. "You truly believe that this will work?" She questioned softly.

"With all my-" Russet began, but her aunt cut her off.

"Then you're stupid!" Lady Blue snarled. "Did you not listen to what I told you? I wanted to _wait_ before we made our presence revealed! They'll notice that this hare is missing, and come searching for it!"

Startled by the aged vixens' explosion, Russet took a step back. "I-I…" She stuttered.

"Foolish cub! We haven't even settled anywhere, and you're already killing Farthing animals! What makes it worse, from what you told me, this hare is a good friend of Fox!" Turning to Trip, who had been crouched some distance away, Lady Blue demanded "Why didn't you try to stop her?"

Trip opened his mouth to defend himself, but decided it would just be better to keep his mouth shut as his mother continued to rant about how they were all useless and stupid, and how she was going to have to walk them through every step. Finally, she ran out of steam.

Taking a breath, she growled "Alright, if I have to walk you through each step, so be it."

….

Hare gave an irritated sigh, and finally turned around, heading back into the familiar darkness of his burrow. No point in waiting on Dash any longer. She would return on her own terms, he figured.

Still, there was a hint of concern somewhere in his heart. It wasn't like his daughter at all to stay out as the sun was beginning to disappear behind the treetops. If there was one thing she prided herself on, it was promptness. Where was she then? What if…?

His thoughts briefly flickered back to poor mate, as she struggled within Scarface's cruel jaws…

_Stop it_, Hare chided himself. That old monster was long dead, and his family was gone. Still, he couldn't shake this nagging doubt…

Sorry for the long wait… School is a time eater.


End file.
